Pocket hole joinery is used extensively in woodworking as a quick and easy way to join two wood workpieces. A pocket hole is a pilot hole drilled at an angle in a first wood workpiece to align a screw for fastening to a second workpiece. A step drill creates a counterbored hole, or pocket, for the head of the pocket screw and a smaller diameter for body clearance. The counterbore or pocket of the pocket holes receive the pocket hole screw heads, hiding them in the internal, underside construction areas of woodworking projects.
It is important for the pocket hole to be drilled to the correct height in a workpiece. If the height is too small, the screw will stick through the surface of the joined part. If the height is too big, the joint will not be as strong as it should be. The correct pocket height will be different for different thickness of wood and different screw lengths.
Currently, various jigs have been provided for assisting in the drilling of pocket holes. However, precision and correctly measuring placement of the hole in a workpiece is important. Current jigs are useful in correctly forming holes in a workpiece, but they require extensive measurements during positioning of a workpiece or extensive trial and error to find the correct placement.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.